


恶魔有我的照片。The devil has my photo.

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 塔希提岛的巫医莱姆斯·卢平和海难后流落岛上的植物学家西里斯·布莱克的故事。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	恶魔有我的照片。The devil has my photo.

**Author's Note:**

> -在一些塔希提岛的原住民语言中，“悲伤”这个词所指代的概念并没有对应词汇。人们用“生病”或“被恶魔附身”形容这个概念。

莱姆斯遇到西里斯·布莱克的时候那家伙狼狈得很。高个儿，顶着一脑袋湿漉漉还挂着什么水生植物的黑色长卷发，皮肤被咸水泡透显得格外苍白，穿得邋里邋遢，或者说被涡流搅得一身狼藉，靴子还剩一只，皮马甲勉强扣着，亚麻衬衫被扯成一条一条；他的眼睛倒是亮晶晶的，似乎完全不为自己糟糕的处境感到烦躁——灰眼睛并不常见，更别说在这座热带小岛上——被半拖着带上岸的男人似笑非笑地打量着周围的一切，人们对他好奇，他也怀着一样的新鲜感回敬他们。

首先的问题是语言不通。莱姆斯作为岛上唯一的医生——说是巫医也许更恰当一些——被推去和陌生人交流。他先知道了对方的名字，西里斯·布莱克，再然后是无需言语就能感受到的敌意——那一副谁敢乱动他他就摘下那只靴子还击的架势确实吓退了不少人，他们自觉地在周围绕成一圈安安静静地观察着医生和陌生人的交涉。莱姆斯完全没法被对方摆出的凶狠模样吓到，一是太假，西里斯对他的好感显而易见（可能因为他是唯一懂一点混合语的），看着他的眼神简直跟求助一样；二是他确定这家伙现在根本不是自己的对手，简单沟通以后他了解到对方已经在海上无望地漂了好几天，身体状况和精神状况都不允许他干架。

第二个问题是怎么处置这位遭遇海难的年轻人。莱姆斯提议让对方在自己家里住下，没人反对，显然没人想把麻烦往家里请；西里斯也没反对，几轮让他筋疲力尽的对话下来他已经没劲再抗议了，——而且莱姆斯似乎是整个岛上唯一一个能和他交流的人。天色渐暗，人群退潮一般散去，莱姆斯带着——扶着——虚弱的男人回到了自己家中。

他切了蒲桃给西里斯，然后转身拐到灶台前煮晚餐。饭桌上是心照不宣的沉默，饭后，他的客人稍微恢复了精神，开始磕磕绊绊地试图讲自己流落孤岛的故事。搭船去别的大洲做田野调查的植物学家，西里斯指指自己，结果路上接二连三出岔子，先是暴风雨再是海盗袭击，他能逃出来简直谢天谢地。又说，八个月以后他本来就能回家，作为荣誉伴郎参加挚友的婚礼，——说着突然伸手在那身脏兮兮的衣服里摸了半天，拿出一张照片递给莱姆斯。

看，这是他，这是他的未婚妻，这是我。

莱姆斯接过照片——照片里的西里斯·布莱克一手勾着准新郎的肩膀笑得分外开心，眼睛都眯成两弯月牙。他抬头再看看坐在自己对面的男人，垂着眼看不出表情，失魂落魄地坐在椅子上，纠缠的黑发乱七八糟披落肩头。

他生病了——医生的第一反应。他把照片重新塞给西里斯，打着手势夹杂着混合语命令他洗个澡然后躺下。西里斯顺从得很，甚至没抱怨那间都不能算得上是个浴室的浴室。脱下来的衣物放在浴室口，莱姆斯弯下腰把它们抱起来，顺手拉上了帘子。他的职业让他注定躲不开看各种各样赤露的身体，但这并不意味着他不介意在自家浴室里冲澡的客人毫无遮掩地站在花洒下。

“那张照片……”

他在衣服衬里的小口袋里翻出了那张照片，向西里斯保证不会把它跟着那几件碎布条一样的衣服一起丢掉。浴室里的声音于是松了口气。

莱姆斯知道西里斯断然不会甘心在岛上久留。前一夜他给病人简单处理了一下肉眼可见的伤口，喂了他一勺助眠的药糊，在对方昏昏沉沉睡过去的时候给他披上了毯子。他查看了一下几乎没被他仔细用过的挂历——日期背面会标注客轮往返的时间。小岛的某几个月是游人赏玩的高峰，通常他们下船，在近岸的小林子里拍照或者在沙滩上踩水，岛上的居民们会提着果篮或者带着手工艺品，专挑旅人多的地方去卖。如果出了紧急状况，莱姆斯就会被大家再次推到外地人跟前，处理某个中了暑的先生或者扭断了脚踝的孩子。那台挂历就是他收到的外来人的礼物，——仿佛对他会有什么帮助一样。直到现在。

最早的一班船也要在四个月后。莱姆斯有些犯愁了，他猜西里斯的耐心不够他等完四个月，就算安慰对方婚礼的日子更迟也没用。更重要的是他不认为自己会有持续的精力照顾一个在岛上基本属于无交流能力的人，他是唯一的医生，他很忙。于是他失眠了，翻来覆去睡不着，耳边是西里斯咝咝作响的呼吸声，也许是哪儿发炎了吧。

他很早就得起来，例行公事一般打点自己，然后煮饭，从仍旧睡着的植物学家的呼吸中判断他依然病得厉害，然后熬药，在太阳下绕着埋了病人衣服的地上转三圈，回房，恰巧西里斯醒了。

他睁着亮闪闪的灰眼睛听莱姆斯慢吞吞地分析病情。要多出门晒太阳，但太阳一下山就得回来，月光会让人病得更厉害；巫医的居所后有一处低矮的山丘，缓坡上长满了扶桑花，觉得嗓子疼的时候就摘一捧抱在怀里。病人凝视着医生安安静静地听着，偶尔点一点头，等莱姆斯嘱托完了就问他要那张照片。

其实那时候就该察觉出来的——莱姆斯却花了好几周才醒悟过来；怎么会是病了，那双闪着光的灰眼睛还不够证明西里斯健康得很吗？皮肉擦伤都是小事，海水泡透了竟然都没让他伤口感染化脓，那副失魂落魄又着了魔的神情不可能是因为什么巫医从未见识过的恶疾。他明明处理过类似的情况，只是原先碰上的案例都有标标准准的表现：他们掉眼泪，哭得上气不接下气，或者拿手背抵着眼皮小声啜泣。西里斯没有掉眼泪，这让他的判断失误了；几周以后他才警觉过来对方实际上已经没事了，尽管仍旧要对着那张照片长久地发呆。

他在一天半夜里莫名其妙被惊醒了：借着月光他看到西里斯直直坐在床上，手里捏着那张照片，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着它。这一回他肯定了自己不安的猜测，确定了掉眼泪并非恶魔附身的唯一标准。

他对处理恶魔附身并没有多少经验。大多数人，除非已经到了极其严重的地步，绝对不会轻易让其他人知道自己或者自家有人被附身了。首先这并不是件光彩的事情，其次有很大一部分人只是短暂地被缠上，过了一段时间便恢复过来了，再三——物理疼痛也会让人掉眼泪，因此没有百分之百的肯定，通常人们不会随便抓着某个在哭的人就说是恶魔作祟。莱姆斯上一次对付的被附身者是个六七岁的小姑娘，在他带着她绕着小树林逛了三天以后就恢复了。通常他的处理方式是让恶魔被别的东西吸引住，自然地，它就觉得被附身者无聊透顶，然后离开。

莱姆斯带着西里斯先去了那片小树林；效果显著，第二天早上，对方甚至要求他给自己纸和笔好用来记录什么他遇见的花草树木。莱姆斯放心了，连着半个月都拉着他去那里四处晃悠，数着客轮停靠的日子，满以为问题马上就能解决。但这位恶魔先生并不好惹。在莱姆斯认定西里斯已经完全摆脱了它以后的某天清晨，他起床，发现西里斯又露出了失魂落魄的神情，弯着腿坐在床上，膝盖上架着他记录植物的本子。

天杀的。

但他不能就此认输，把西里斯丢给恶魔；他煮了早餐，采了一束扶桑花，又拿了一串骨铃跟着狼草做了一个小护身符给西里斯戴上。天气好，阳光灿烂，天是漂亮的蓝，他领着西里斯再次去小树林里散步。

“我原本回去以后会在切尔西的植物园工作。”他们走进林子的时候，西里斯突然说。

“嗯。”莱姆斯不知道切尔西是什么。听起来像一位姑娘的名字。

“詹姆和莉莉打算婚后就搬到伦敦郊外，到时候我们离得也近。他们说等孩子出生了我会成为小家伙的教父。”

他话变多了，这是好事；而且讲的不是胡话。被恶魔附身的人往往说不出太多话，或者说太多胡话。他曾经遇见过一位年岁过百的老人，在她的子女都先她而去以后被恶魔附了身，成天说话说个不停，遇到谁都喊她儿子或者女儿的名字，接着絮絮叨叨讲个不停，拉着对方回忆她的孩子们从小到大的故事。附身她的恶魔甚至还有传染性，几天过后不少人都找上门恳求莱姆斯想办法赶走那个附身在老人身上的恶魔，因为他们隐约感觉到那只恶魔在自己身上也渐渐起到了作用。老人在莱姆斯去拜访她的当天去世了，恶魔也就跟着离开。

“……我也不知道该怎么办了，他们也许会以为我跟着船上其他人一起在海上遇难了。”

莱姆斯走神了。……恶魔喜欢在人们失去了重要的人之后趁虚而入，因为那时候的人，灵魂里是有裂缝的。一个人的死亡会带走这个人身边的人的一部分，因为只有这个人知晓的关于周围的人的那一部分也跟着一起死亡了。恶魔会趁机钻空子，灵魂薄弱的人往往就会被附身。这种附身被认为是普遍情况，只要没有严重到完全影响日常生活，大家不会小题大做地喊了巫医试图解决。一段时间以后恶魔就会自觉离开，因为人的灵魂是可以自愈的。有时需要一个月，有时只有几天，有时会好几年——这种时候或许就需要莱姆斯介入了。

他自认为从来没有被恶魔附身过，至少在他担任巫医的这段时间里他没有被附身过。他对自己成为医生以前的记忆已经模糊了：似乎是某项沿袭的传统，巫医们对自己的过去通常只剩下一点零星的碎片式的回忆，据说，在他们拥有治疗的能力之前的那段人生对他们来说是没有意义的。周围的人也不会记得从前巫医是怎么出现在他们的生活里，只知道某一天——巫医就出现了。

人们会编造许多故事来解释这种非自然的现象。神迹，当然，因为人们总会需要治疗。莱姆斯的故事是游到岛上的狼的孩子，所以他的肤色与旁人有异，所以他的身上有奇怪的伤痕，所以他的姓氏是卢平。他是狼草的神灵在凡间的化身，——这种草亦是在很久以前被第一批岛上的陌生人带来，据说能护佑灵魂。莱姆斯从来没仔细思考过这个故事的可信度，对他来说也并不重要。

“能跟我说说你的事情吗？”

他回过神。西里斯不知道什么时候停了步子，转过身认认真真地看着他。

“我的事情？”

“对啊，你的事情。我说了很多我的事情，你也应该说点关于你的。”

他原封不动地把狼的故事向西里斯复述了一遍。对方露出不可思议的神情。

“这只是传说而已，我不相信你是狼的孩子。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。他本来也没指望西里斯能听进去多少。

“但是狼草倒确实是外来物种。”植物学家补上一句，“我也算是你们这里的外来物种。”

他突然握着莱姆斯的手腕放到眼前了——“至于你身上这些伤痕，我觉得像是被药草割伤的。你看，”他把医生的袖口稍稍往上卷了卷，“和我胳膊上的很像。我在肯辛顿的郊外做田野调查的时候也被植物划伤过。”

他直直望进莱姆斯眼里。

“……所以呢？”莱姆斯本能地偏过脸躲开他的目光。

“所以你应该和其他人一样。如果岛上只有你一个医生，那你生病了怎么办？”

“我不会生病。”莱姆斯忍不住笑了，“你不相信不代表这就不是真的。”

“那你之前的医生呢？”

“这不重要，我根本不认识她。老一辈的人说她时候到了就不见了，然后我就成了新的医生。我不知道你为什么要这么问。”

“你不觉得这样根本就说不通吗？”西里斯仍旧握着他的手，“你们都是人，根本就没有什么‘药草神的化身’。你们——”

“你没有听我讲话。你不相信不代表这就不是真的。”莱姆斯抽开手，指尖点了点他挂在西里斯身上的护身符，“我理解你会不相信。你来自这座岛以外。”

“按照你的说法，你也来自这座岛以外。”西里斯干脆在边上一块石头上坐下了。

“我在这座岛以外的人生是没有意义的。我被赋予了治疗的使命，出现在这座岛上。”莱姆斯在他边上也坐下了，“我对我在这座岛以外的生活没有任何记忆。如果有一天我的时间到了——我必须离开了，我就会离开。消失。然后会有人代替我。”

“离开去哪？”

“我不知道。没有人知道巫医消失以后去了哪里。”莱姆斯平静地回答，“对任何人来说，探讨这一类问题都是没有意义的。”

西里斯沉默了一会儿。“那人们不会因为你或者你之前的巫医的离开感到悲伤吗？”他问。

“感到——什么？”莱姆斯皱起眉头。

“悲伤啊。”西里斯重复了一遍。

“那是什么意思？”

“那是——”黑发男人一时语塞了；他有些难以置信地注视着一脸空白的莱姆斯，伸出手似乎想比划什么，“就是，如果一个你很爱的人离开了你，你会有的那种感觉。”

“我很爱岛上的每一个人，但人总是会离开的。就像明天太阳依旧会升起来一样平常。我对此不会有什么感觉。”莱姆斯说。

“我的意思是——”西里斯转向他，“比如很亲近的人……”

“我没有很亲近的人。所有人对我来说都一样亲近。”

“那其他人——你总该见过，”不死心一般，“那些……比如被恋人抛弃的人。他们哭的时候——”

“噢，”莱姆斯反应过来了，“你是指人们被恶魔附身的时候。”

这次轮到西里斯一头雾水了：“什么？”

“被恶魔附身。”莱姆斯朝他宽慰地笑了，“人的灵魂很虚弱的时候就会招来恶魔。”

“不是恶魔，我的老天。”西里斯用力摇了摇头，“就只是一种情绪，‘悲伤’。当你失去了很重要的人，当你一天都过得很不顺，当你想到本来一切都不会变成这样，……”他脸上的表情黯淡下去了，“当你意识到你可能永远都回不去了。”

典型的被恶魔附身的表现，莱姆斯看着他想。“客轮还剩三个月就会经过这里，你可以搭上它离开。我听说它是从智利过来的。也许你认识那里。”他说，——也许这能让附身西里斯的恶魔短暂地离开；他听闻过有些恶魔并不喜欢远行。

“噢……”西里斯抬了抬眼皮，依旧有些魂不守舍。莱姆斯捏了捏他的手。

“你会有办法回去的。”他肯定地说。

山丘上的扶桑花开得盛大，一丛一丛火焰一般烧在缓坡上。莱姆斯出门去给一位被烫伤的姑娘换药，回家恰巧正午。他远远地看见西里斯就站在扶桑花中央，海风吹着他鸦羽般的长发——他朝莱姆斯挥了挥手。

他们一起生活了整三个月。西里斯学当地人的语言学得飞快，很快就能和岛民们打成一片了。恶魔依旧没有离开，莱姆斯最终还是决定告诉对方他被附身的事情；西里斯显然不买账，反驳说那只是一种人们都会有的情绪。“悲伤，”他有一次有些不耐烦了，“我很悲伤，仅此而已。别再说我被恶魔附身了。”

除此以外他们之间相安无事。西里斯是个讨人喜欢的家伙，在恶魔打盹的时候总是一副兴致盎然充满活力的模样，主动提出帮着分担各式各样的杂活，甚至学会了在林子里打猎。他第一次带着猎物回来的那天，莱姆斯几乎以为恶魔总算走了——黑发男人兴奋地在灶台附近忙来忙去捣鼓那只运气不好的野兔，“我听其他人说，第一次打猎就打中兔子会交好运。”

“嗯。”恶魔离开了当然是好运使然，莱姆斯点了点头，“需要我帮点什么吗？”

“噢，当然不用！你照顾我很久了，我想我也该偶尔为你做点什么。”西里斯摇手示意他坐下，“你知道吗，我和詹姆以前也很想尝试一下去打猎，但是伊万斯老是拦着他……也就带着连我都没机会去试试看……”

他的声音有些低下去了。莱姆斯抬起头；西里斯在灶台前怔怔地站住了。他伸手从上衣口袋里拿出了那张照片；莱姆斯确信自己看到恶魔重新爬上了他的肩膀。

“等你回去了就会有机会的。我相信她不会一直反对……”

莱姆斯本能地直起身走到黑发男人身边。他偏过头再次打量着那张似乎老是能勾起恶魔兴趣的照片——笑得眼睛眯成缝的西里斯，准新郎叫詹姆·波特，准新娘叫莉莉·伊万斯。他搞不清楚为什么只要拿起那张照片恶魔就会出现，——他旁敲侧击地提过让西里斯把照片交给自己保管，对方斩钉截铁地拒绝了他，那天他们因此吵起来了。莱姆斯说他明明知道恶魔会被这张照片吸引过去还不断拿出来看，西里斯尖锐地——再一次——反驳了所谓恶魔附身的一派胡言。整个白天他们再也没互相搭理过，有那么一瞬间莱姆斯差点觉得自己也要被恶魔附身了……当他和西里斯意见不一致的时候他总会有这种莫名其妙的预感，仿佛下一秒他也会跟着被恶魔附身；这种事情从未发生过，他对付过各种各样被附身的人，没有一个能让他也连带着要小心提防。

不是个好应付的恶魔；这反倒多多少少激起了他的兴致。

现在他靠在西里斯边上跟着他一起凝视着那张照片。西里斯本人的状态差不多已经恢复到照片上那样了，容光焕发，神采奕奕，灰眼睛依旧闪着光……然后他转过头直直地望进莱姆斯的眼睛里；医生愣了片刻别过脸，伸手调了调灶台的火。

“莱姆斯——”

“你差点就把它烤糊了。”莱姆斯快速说完这句话，匆匆赶出了厨房。他的手很凉，贴在脸上更觉得双颊发烫。厨房里很久都只剩下噼啪的火苗声和油脂滋滋的响动；窗外的天空正在坚定地暗下去。

那天以后他开始有意地给自己多找事情做。比如出门给烫伤的姑娘换药。正午的太阳晒得他额前胸口背后全是汗，那件装模作样的大褂就快穿不住了。他这几天总在岛上跑来跑去，干旱季节的阳光轻而易举就把他身上晒得通红。西里斯站在扶桑花丛里等他——他有时候真搞不明白这家伙怎么就不会被晒红或者晒黑，只穿着一条背心，帽子也不戴，顶着刺目的阳光，怀里抱着一束扶桑花，皮肤白得像海里析出的盐巴。

莱姆斯放下提包走上缓坡。西里斯弯下腰，从堆在地上的外套中央拿了一颗蒲桃递给他。

“我去摘水果了，你的邻居告诉我这时候是最甜的。”他拢了拢头发，“你下午还要出去吗？今天好热啊。”

莱姆斯摇头，“我下午没事。”他咬了一口蒲桃，“嗯。是很甜。”

“那你下午再陪我去那片林子里走走吧！树林里会凉快很多。”

他自然没法拒绝这个要求。他更没法——或者没想到——要拒绝西里斯突然握住他手腕的手。他背过手和对方十指相扣，走了好长一段路才意识到他们正牵着手。

“还有一个月。”他想松开对方，西里斯先开口了。

“嗯。”

“你觉得我应该回去吗？”

“什么？”莱姆斯明显感觉手被捏得更紧了，“当然应该回去啊，不然你又得再等一年。”

“詹姆和莉莉可能都以为我已经遇难了。——所有人可能都认为我是个死人了。”西里斯转过头打量着一棵树上爬着的藤本植物，“而且在这里呆着也没我想象中那么糟糕。”

“你想象中……什么？”

“我原来以为会很……无聊，会比不上我未来可能在切尔西的植物园里——”

“切尔西是谁？”莱姆斯脱口而出；他说完就后悔了。西里斯有些讶异地回过头，显然被他突然尖锐的语调吓了一跳。

他为什么要问这个？

“切尔西是一个地方。”植物学家回答，“我跟你提过，我本来会在那里工作——”

“我知道。”莱姆斯心烦意乱地打断他。

“你还好吗？”西里斯停住了；他转过身关切地看着此刻确信自己脸上一阵白一阵红的医生。

莱姆斯别过脸，“客轮一个月后就到。我会送你上船的。”他干巴巴地说。

西里斯没再说话。

恶魔。恶魔从他胸口爬出来了。和西里斯一起出门就不是一个好主意，他烦躁地想；恶魔像一块巨石压在他心脏上肺上，让他喘不过气。他是岛上唯一的医生，他是狼草神的魂灵，他没有裂缝，他坚不可摧，他不可能被恶魔附身。他的视线模糊了，他感觉鼻尖很酸，他的双颊滚烫，他的手心出了汗，他四肢冰凉，他什么也听不见了，他不知道这是怎么回事。还剩一个月他就能把西里斯送上那辆客轮，他的重担就会被卸下，他从此不必担心被那只强大的掌控人心的恶魔附身；他真的想让西里斯走吗？西里斯的身上还有一只恶魔，他要是不能把它彻底撕碎，他怎么能放走他的病人？

他知道恶魔已经赢了。他不想让西里斯走。如果西里斯离开了……

“人总是会离开的，就像明天太阳依旧会升起来一样平常。”他想；他的手在发抖。

“莱姆斯？”

西里斯把他拉进怀里；他在他怀里哭了。

“我可以留下的。”

“你不会留下的。”

莱姆斯不知道其他人看不看得出自己被恶魔附身好久了。他站在西里斯边上陪着他等客轮，天气很好，泛着白沫的潮水偶尔扑上沙滩。

“但我会再来看你的。”西里斯转过身，灰眼睛亮闪闪地看着他。

“你不会再看到我的。”莱姆斯回答。

西里斯不作声了。他在衬衫口袋里翻了一会儿。

“我希望你留下这个。”他朝莱姆斯伸出手；那张照片。

“我不能——”

“求你了。”西里斯低声说，“如果下一次见面你忘了我长什么样，就看看照片。”

“我永远不会忘记你长什么样的。”莱姆斯感觉自己眼眶红了，“我真的不能——”

客轮的汽笛声。医生抬起了头。

“船要靠岸了。”他说。

“请你留下它，或者我留下……”

“别犯傻了。”

舷梯缓缓落下。

“你该上船了。”

西里斯紧盯着他。莱姆斯几乎要动摇了。一劳永逸地摆脱恶魔——和异乡人一起登船吧，和他一起抛弃这座小岛……

会有新的恶魔把他吞噬。他不能离开这里，他是狼的孩子，他背着治疗的使命……就算他被恶魔附身了……他遇见西里斯的时候也许就隐约地知道对方会让自己摆脱不了恶魔，——“失去挚爱的时候灵魂会有裂痕……因为这个人会带走你身上的一部分……只有这个人知晓的那一部分……恶魔就会乘虚而入……”

他抓着西里斯的手腕推了推对方，“你真的该上船了。”

西里斯似乎还想说什么，终于没能说出口。他把那张照片用力地拍在莱姆斯手上，转过身头也不回地冲上了舷梯。

**FIN.**


End file.
